Anger Management
by CoolySr12
Summary: Kurt goes after Blaine after the fight with Sam and learns why Blaine is actually angry.  Klaine. Based on the fight scene in HOT16


Blaine is _livid._ He seriously can't remember the last time he's been this angry about anything. And he kind of didn't understand why he was so angry at Sam, particularly. The guy had been virtually homeless last year and his new... occupation was a way for him to support his family, however wrong or unfair it was. But _God_, just the thought of doing that stupid body roll in front of an entire crowd just made him angry.

_But. I. don't. know. why! _Blaine thought angrily, ending each word with a punch to the bright red punching bag, each blow harder than the last. Seriously, Blaine should have no reason to be angry. Wasn't he the one who had wanted the Warblers to be all "sexified" last year? Why was he so angry about it now? He backed off of the bag for a second to catch his breath, then his face screwed up in anger and concentration and he took to hitting it again, envisioning the force of his punches breaking Finn's nose and knocking a few teeth right out of Sam's trouty mouth.

"Yeah, go, honey! Show that lifeless, tacky, red sack who's boss!" Blaine heard a very familiar voice call out semi-sarcastically. Blaine sighed heavily and dropped his head before turning around to glance at the love of his life, who was sporting a playful smirk and bright eyes.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to talk to Kurt, of course he did. God, he could talk to Kurt for hours about absolutely nothing but he would still be entertained because it was Kurt and anything he did made Blaine's life ten times better. But at this moment, he was pretty ashamed of himself and didn't want his boyfriend to see him in this state.

Kurt would no doubt be mad at him and he had every right to be. The countertenor had known Sam before he'd even met Blaine and he'd stuck with him when Sam lost his house and everything. For Blaine to just come and insult Sam and call him out for something that was entirely not his fault was wrong and cruel and why was Kurt smiling when he was supposed to be pissed at him?

Kurt practically glided into the weight room, a mischievous skip in his step but the caring smile never leaving his face. When he was at Blaine's side, he stopped and beamed down at his boyfriend.

Blaine didn't really know what to say, but all of his anger had immediately dissipated, its place taken by curiosity. Kurt should be a lot angrier than he is. In fact, he looks positively _euphoric_. Okay, that was a little much, but still, he was way too happy. Blaine remained silent for a while, as did Kurt, and it hit the former Warbler suddenly that Kurt was waiting for _him _to talk. Feeling foolish, he turned to Kurt and finally spoke.

"Kurt... I know you're mad at me and I know you're probably going to- what are you doing?" Blaine interrupted himself as Kurt got even closer to Blaine and wound his arms around the shorter boy's neck, his head leaned back so he could look into his boyfriend's honey-colored eyes.

"What do you mean? We always stand like this when we're talking," Kurt said, not looking the least bit put off for having his cuddling questioned.

"Well, yeah, but not if you're mad at me," Blaine pointed out.

"Babe, I'm not mad at you," Kurt said, giggling. Blaine tried not to think how adorable Kurt was at this moment, when he had just been a douche to one of his boyfriend's really good friends who had been homeless for the past several months then stormed out, but he couldn't help it. He was just so _fucking cute_.

"Y-You're not?"

"Of course not!" Kurt said, his smile growing even wider. He untangled his arms from around Blaine's neck and placed a delicate hand on each side of the tenor's face, pulling his close so their foreheads were pressing together. "But I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

Blaine, who had started to feel awkward with Kurt's arms around him without him reciprocating, wrapped his arms around the brunette's lithe hips. He heaved a sigh and lifted his eyes to look into his boyfriend's deep blue-green and press his forehead against Kurt's a little more. "Not really. I'll feel even worse than I already do."

Kurt's eyes softened to a more caring and understanding azure glow than its original mischievous sparkle and he smiled warmly. He put his arms back around Blaine's neck, his right hand lazily twirling some of Blaine's loose, damp curls in his fingers.

"Which reminds me. Why _aren't_ you angry with me? I was just really horrible to one of your really good friends. Shouldn't you be wanting to hit me or castrate me or something?" Blaine asked, half-jokingly at the last question.

"Castrate you?" Kurt yelled in mock-alarm, pulling away from Blaine's forehead. "Now why on Earth would I do something that would deprive us both of something that we both learned just recently is absolutely _incredible_." He smirked seductively with that playful twinkle in his eye again. Blaine smiled lightly at that and the excited fluttering in his stomach that came as a side effect of being around Kurt, then let their heads drift together again before Kurt continued.

"No, no, sweetie, I'm not mad at you," the porcelain angel in front of Blaine said soothingly. He unwound himself from Blaine and the rush of cold air where Kurt had just been hit him like a splash of freezing water and he wondered detachedly if this would be one of those "I'm not mad, I'm _furious_" moments. That worry was dismissed immediately as the slightly taller boy grabbed Blaine's hand and guided him to one of the red, beaten-up weight benches. Once there, Kurt turned to face his boyfriend and dreamily traced his fingers over the junior's old, gray wife-beater until he reached his shoulder's on which he pressed ever-so-slightly until Blaine got the message to sit on the bench. As soon as Blaine was seated and looking expectantly and with slight confusion up at Kurt, the brunette took that opportunity to sit himself sideways on Blaine's lap, his arms winding around the younger boy's shoulders again and resting his head on his tan shoulder.

"I just want you to tell me what's going on," Kurt said, lifting his head slightly to look Blaine in his hazel eyes. "I know you have nothing personal against Sam. I know that there is something more to this than Finn and his refusing to let you really be a part of this group completely, which I am going to bitch him out for later, mind you. I _know_ that there is something else weighing down your mind. Wanna know how I know?"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's face, asking a silent question as his arms wrapped around Kurt's thin waist.

"I know because the boy who freaked out in there," Kurt tilted his head towards the door, signaling vaguely that he was referring to the choir room. "That stormed out of there in a huff, was _not_ my Blaine. That was not my baby." Kurt's tone wasn't accusatory or angry. It was caring, soothing, and asking for Blaine to tell him everything.

Blaine searched Kurt's face, blown away by his boyfriend's sweet assurances and groaned slightly, placing his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Ugh, _why_ are you so perfect? Isn't it hard?"

"Excruciating," Kurt joked, staring off into space for a moment with a slight, exaggerated-for-the-sake-of-the joke huff, before returning his sparkling eyes to where they belonged; staring into Blaine's. "But this isn't about me. This is about you," Kurt punctuated his last word with a slight tap to Blaine's nose with a long, delicate finger. "So please, talk to me." Blaine could hear an almost pleading in Kurt's voice and he wondered to himself, "how dare he deny this beautiful creature _anything_?"

"Ok," Blaine said, quietly, nodding gently. More of his tension slipped away when he felt Kurt lay a quick, sweet kiss to his jaw and murmuring a quiet "Thank you."

"So... you can probably guess that part of my flipping out was from what everyone else expects. That I actually have respect for my body and my passion for singing and I don't want to tarnish it by stooping to such levels such as body rolls," Blaine started, looking at Kurt, who nodded.

"A sentiment that I agree completely with," Kurt said, nodding.

"Really?" Blaine's geometrical eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Of course! Hello, you're talking to the baby penguin over here," Kurt quipped, gesturing towards himself and the memory of that time made Blaine wince. "But in all seriousness, yes, I also felt like if we'd won doing that kind of thing, it wouldn't be a win that I would be proud of. I'd feel like we'd won doing something that we'd had no other choice _but_ to do."

"Exactly! I want to win through our sheer talent alone, not from some provocative dancing that would for whatever reason give us more points," Blaine said. He was silent for a few seconds, hesitant, and Kurt picked up on it.

"But..." he ushered on reassuringly, trying to convey to his boyfriend that he wasn't going to force him to say anything until he was ready.

"But..." Blaine continued, inwardly appreciating the angel's effort to make him comfortable. He exhaled harshly through his nose and went on. "But, there is another reason I'm mad. And its not at Sam. Or Finn. I'm not angry or disappointed with either of them. I'm... I'm angry with myself. I was before I even said the things I said to Sam."

Kurt looked startled by this and his arms tightened slightly around Blaine's neck. "But why, babe? When did you start feeling angry?"

"Right around the time I started feeling uncomfortable with Sam's suggestion," Blaine confessed, looking down. Kurt, seemingly misunderstanding the meaning of his words, was quick to reassure him.

"Blaine, there is absolutely _nothing _wrong with feeling uncomfortable! I know you're trying to fit in with them, but you should not, by any means, feel angry with yourself because of something that makes you feel uneasy. Hell, _I _felt uncomfortable, too! I-"

"Kurt, baby, calm down," Blaine said, rubbing a hand up and down the countertenor's back in order to get his attention and soothe him. "I wasn't angry because I felt awkward. But if _you_ were, that's an entirely different conversation altogether and-"

"This isn't about me. This is about _you_," Kurt said, smiling. "I am really relieved to hear that you weren't forgetting yourself though. That you were trying to make yourself do something you didn't want to in order to get my brother and them to like you." Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly before the older boy continued. "And don't worry about me. I'm only recently awakened to the unfamiliar and saucy world of _sex_," as he said "sex", he shimmied himself around half-sexily, half-jokingly in a way that made it somewhat hard for Blaine to focus on the conversation at hand. "Even the word makes me feel flustered still. So, anyway, enough about me. Go on."

"Well, I felt angry because I felt uncomfortable. I was angry at myself because, what Sam was doing was reminding me of what _I_ did last year," Blaine said. Kurt quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and Blaine pushed on. "Of what happened with the Warblers last year."

Kurt, still in the dark about what Blaine was talking about, silently waited for him to press on.

"It reminded me of what happened during the 'Animal' incident... and what I did to you," Blaine finally said, his arms wrapping tighter around Kurt. Said boy, who was not expecting this answer in the least, allowed both of his eyebrows to rise in question. "Back then, I felt the same way Sam did... kinda. I felt that we had no other choice but to try to be sexy to win. I was relying on something completely superficial instead of focusing on what we needed to focus on to win. And because of that, I lost sight of what mattered... And I hurt someone I really cared about." Blaine was now staring into Kurt's gorgeous, trying to express to him what he was feeling.

"Wait, you're frustrated because of what you said to me back then?" Kurt asked, becoming slightly flustered.

"Well, yes. Kurt, that's one of those things that I will probably forgive myself for," Blaine said truthfully. "But, I was also ashamed because, back then, I was trying to force you to be something you're not."

"You were trying to get me to be sexy. So, you are ashamed of making me to try to be sexy, which is something I'm not," Kurt said, trying to look put out, but at the same time, completely kidding.

"No, no, no! No, Kurt, that's not what I meant and you know it," Blaine said, urgently trying to fix his mistake.

"I do know, babe, I do. Calm down, I was just kidding," Kurt said, giggling lightly.

"Good. And no, I mean, I was trying to make you be _unnaturally_ sexy. I was trying to make you be sexy on the spot and for the wrong reasons. I was basically trying to pimp you." Blaine looked ashamed and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Blaine, no, you weren't trying to pimp me. If you were pimping me, I would've gotten paid," Kurt pointed out, to which Blaine gave a small smile.

"No seriously, Kurt. I shouldn't have tried to do that. I don't know who the hell I thought I was for trying to give you 'sexy lessons.' I was being stupid and arrogant and it doesn't matter how much you try to reassure me, Kurt, I won't stop feeling ashamed of that for a long time," Blaine said, sounding angrier by the second.

"Blaine, baby, calm down," Kurt said, rubbing up and down Blaine's arms. "I forgive you. I forgave you for it and its over now. What's the problem here?" He lowered his head so that they were level and he was searching Blaine's chocolate eyes for answers.

"I don't know, I just... I realized that the way I'm feeling now, the way I felt in there, the gross, unsure feeling... that was how I made you feel then, when I tried to force you to be sexy last year. I-I couldn't _stand_ myself the second I realized that. The second I felt that, I just became so angry at myself," Blaine's voice wasn't cracking, but it was showing so much sadness and shame that it might as well have been.

"Blaine..." Kurt started, but trailed off, so touched that he really had no idea how to respond.

"Kurt, I realize that I've apologized for this before. But seriously, I am so, _so_ sorry for what I did then. You are so beautiful and so gorgeous and so _sexy_ all by yourself and I was an idiot for not realizing that earlier." Kurt was utterly flabbergasted. Blaine had always complimented him on his appearance, there was just something about this moment, in which Blaine's voice held so much sincerity that Kurt actually felt beautiful. "I... I'd like to say that that's what I regret most in our relationship. Saying that. But honestly? I've screwed up so many times with you, its a freakin' miracle you're still with me."

"What do you mean, babe?" Kurt said, his voice sounding a lot like a mother speaking reassuringly to her child. "I've never once thought of leaving you."

Blaine's heart tightened at that and he took a shaking breath, placing his forehead against Kurt's shoulders and tightening his hold around Kurt's waist. Kurt's eyebrow quirks again, but tightens his hold on Blaine as well. "Blaine?"

"Baby, please, just let me sit here and bask in that for a minute, okay?" Blaine says, causing a small smile to grace Kurt's face. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Blaine heaves a deep sigh and then lifts his head.

"What I mean is..." Blaine said, picking up from where he left off. "... that I've made so many mistakes with you. It took me, literally, _forever_ to realize my feelings for you. I am infinitely grateful to the God you don't believe in that no one else snatched you up before I got my head out of my ass. I was so close to missing out on the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I would've waited for you forever," Kurt said, pushing one of Blaine's wayward curls out of his eyes.

"And I almost made you! Kurt, you deserved _so_ much better than having to wait for me to finally realize how amazing you are. And then, I screwed up because of the prom thing. I shouldn't have ever tried to tell you to blend in and wear anything else other than your kilt. You're so amazing and beautiful and I was so stupid for trying to hide that from the world. And then, of course, we have my latest example of being practically the worst boyfriend in history: the Scandals incident. I was drunk, but that's no excuse. I hurt you so horribly during my first drunken escapade with Rachel, yet another thing I regret by the way, but what I did then... trying to force you into something I knew all too well that you weren't comfortable with, then having the _audacity_ to get angry at you? Kurt, I thought for sure I had lost you then. And I wouldn't have blamed you one bit. I love you so much, Kurt, and it terrifies me every time I think about all the times I came so close to losing you and I-mmph."

Kurt cut off Blaine's rant by crashing their lips together hungrily, his arms tightening around Blaine's neck so much he was becoming short of breath, although whether it was from the tight grip from Kurt's arms or the mind-blowing kiss, Blaine wasn't sure. Their lips moved perfectly against each other for a moment until Kurt separated them with a soft "_mwah_" noise.

"Blaine, sweetie, not that I don't absolutely _love_ your sudden proclamations of your undying devotion to me," Kurt said breathlessly. "Why is this all coming out now?"

"Because..." Blaine was panting as well, his cheeks flushed in adoration at the boy perched on his lap. "Because in addition to your brother treating me like shit and Sam wanting us to parade ourselves around like cheap floozies, this has been weighing down on my mind, too. After what happened that night at the bar, it hit me just how much I've screwed up with you. Its been running through my mind ever since. Baby, I... I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Every thought I have about the future, you're always there. I don't want to go anywhere or do anything unless you're right by my side. And to think that I almost lost that chance? Devastating. Frustrating. Infuriating. Excru-"

"Don't make me kiss you again," Kurt quipped playfully, but his eyes were shining with fierce admiration and love, his cheeks flushing deep because of the sentiments thrown at him by the boy who had stolen his heart.

"That certainly wouldn't be unwelcome," Blaine said, the edges of his mouth quirking up again.

Kurt's face split into a mile-wide grin and he hugged Blaine close. "There's my Blainers." Blaine hugged Kurt back until their bodies were flush against each other, the love and warmth radiating around them leaving them both dizzy.

"You know, there was another reason I'm opposed to Sam's dancing," Blaine said once they'd separated and their foreheads had taken residence against each other's again.

"Hm? And what's that?" Kurt said, unconsciously twirling his fingers around in Blaine's loose curls at the base of his neck.

"Because it wouldn't just be me up there body rolling," Blaine said, his eyes suddenly darkening slightly as he shot a possessive look towards Kurt. "The thought of you, up there on that stage, shaking that perfect ass of your's for everyone to see was torturous. I would never allow you to sell yourself like that and _especially _not for other people. You're no one's sexy dance bitch, Kurt."

"Incorrect, sir," the senior said. "I am _your_ sexy dance bitch." He smiled again but Blaine stayed serious.

"You're not a dance bitch, Kurt, at _all. _You're more like a fucking sexy dance _angel," _Blaine said, cradling the older boy's head in his hand.

"Well, thank you, darling," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's touch. "But don't be so modest. You and I both know that those kinds of dance moves are for your own personal, private shows." He smirked seductively at Blaine, whose face turned pink with desire. "Not only that, but you and I also know that there are times when I'm no angel." With that, Kurt took one of his legs, which was laying sideways across Blaine's lap, and swung it straight over his and Blaine's heads, circling it around until he was straddling the former Warbler against the weight bench, all without removing his arms from around his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine groaned in need, not only at his boyfriend's undeniably _seductive_ and near-pornographic-gradeflexibility, but also at his words and the fact that this boy was _his._

"Oh, _God,_ you are just too perfect," Blaine hissed before diving in to place his lips forcefully against Kurt's. He immediately let his tongue swipe across Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Kurt's mouth was open before Blaine's tongue had finished licking from one side of his lip to the other and he moaned at the feeling of their tongues making contact. The tenor yanked Kurt flush against his body, needing for there to be as little space between them as possible. Kurt responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Blaine like he was his lifeline. The contact between their chests set white hot jolts of arousal through both boys, said sensations traveling south very quickly. Blaine, feeling the annoying but nagging need for air, separated from Kurt's mouth only to immediately attach himself to his boyfriend's neck, leaving kisses down the pearly skin until he started sucking on his pulse point.

Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy, letting out a deep, guttural moan followed by a "Blaine... oh... baby, mmm."

Blaine stopped sucking on Kurt's neck briefly, licking affectionately at the dark mark he'd left behind before muttering, "God, I love you so much, Kurt," his lips moving and sending tingles against the countertenor's skin. He then moved to the other side of Kurt's neck and started working on another hickey.

Kurt, decided it best to be bold, hooked one of his legs up onto the bench behind Blaine so that their lower halves finally made contact and Kurt let Blaine know _exactly_ how much he was enjoying this.

Blaine growled as he felt their clothed erections rubbing against each other and grinded back against him before that little voice in his head that told him he did _not_ want to paint the town white in the sweaty, smelly McKinley High locker room, where anyone could walk in at any moment made itself known. He, with much difficulty, gripped Kurt's arms, gently, and pushed back, looking into Kurt's clouded, lust-blown blue-green eyes and trying harder than he ever had to in his life not to ignore that voice in his head and ravish his boyfriend within an inch of his life.

"K-Kurt, babe, we... we gotta stop or..." he trailed off as Kurt's smirk fell into an adorable pout.

"But I don't wanna, Blaine! And besides, no one's gonna come in," Kurt started trailing kisses down Blaine's jawline and neck and the smaller boy was finding it increasingly hard not to resist. "Look, Blaine," Kurt spoke against Blaine's neck, sending lustful shivers down the dark-haired back spine. "We're on a weight bench right now." Blaine acknowledged Kurt's statement with a incoherent grunt.

Kurt smirked again and started pushing Blaine backwards into a lying position on the weight bench, lying on top of him and straddling him just as he had been before. "Why don't we..." Kurt started, staring right into Blaine's eyes, which were blown so wide that there was more black than hazel and walking his fingers up his boyfriend's chest. "...see how much you can bench press?" the countertenor finished in an extremely breathy and sultry voice, his hot breath puffing right against Blaine's cheek and he lost all resolve.

Blaine all but _growled_ at that and started attacking Kurt's mouth again. "You are," Blaine spoke brokenly between kisses. "The." Kiss. "Best." Kiss. "Boyfriend." Kiss. "_EVER."_

As he made his tall, lanky way down the halls of William McKinley High School, Finn couldn't help but notice the copious amount of shit he'd gotten himself into. He was aware of how he was treating Blaine and was therefore aware of how badly he was probably making said ex-Warbler feel. True, Finn was never one for the deep, emotional conversations about feelings reminiscent of an ABC Family movie that aired on any given Tuesday, but he was one for being a team player and recently, he realized, he had acted as anything but.

He hadn't meant for his pseudo-feud with Blaine to go this far, in fact, he hadn't meant for it to ever go anywhere. He had been jealous of his brother's boyfriend's talent and he had immaturely let that get in the way of really welcoming him into the New Directions and letting him be himself. Now he had to do one of the hardest things a teenage boy ever had to do: apologize.

He had planned on making amends with Blaine eventually, which of course meant as soon as Kurt decided to put action behind his threats to set all of his vests on fire if he didn't make up with Blaine ASAP. His mistake was not apologizing earlier and letting it get to the point where Blaine had exploded at a previously homeless member of their team and storming out in the way that would've given Rachel a run for her money.

Kurt was, by no means, an idiot and was very cognizant of his change in behavior towards Blaine. Kurt had also called him out a few times and had hit the proverbial nail on the proverbial head when he accused him of just being jealous of his boyfriend's talent. Finn, of course, being an adolescent boy and never wanting to look anything less than 115% sure of himself, had denied and claimed that he didn't want another Jesse St. James coming in and wrecking their dynamic. (Kurt disarmed this argument by stating that 1) if Blaine had wanted to play Benedict Arnold, he would have during Prom when they had let him sing with them, 2) Jesse St. James only really ruined their dynamic because Finn had been insanely jealous of his relationship with Rachel, and 3) who was he to talk, there were the ones who had sent Kurt to spy on Blaine in the first place).

So, now, here Finn was, already conjuring one of his famous speeches in his head as he strolled down towards the weight room. When he arrived, he took a deep breath and opened the door, ready to grovel at his brother's boyfriend's feet. What he was met with was, while not an unfamiliar sight, an unwelcome one.

Kurt was lying on top of Blaine, arching down into the younger boy's torso, which was bare and glistening with sweat. Blaine's hands, which were wound in athletic tape, were groping Kurt's ass like it was their job, Kurt's own hands were clutching at Blaine's unruly curls. Their mouths were working furiously against each other and the noises they were making were nearly X-rated.

"Shit, dudes, isn't it bad enough that I have to see this at home?" Finn yelled, all remnants of his pep talk gone from his head as he reddened in embarrassment. Both boys separated instantly, their faces flushed and panting.

Kurt, too flustered and breathing too heavily to come up with a quip, just replied, "Finn! W-What do you want?"

"To talk to Blaine, but, I'll... I'll just talk to you later, man. I assume you're coming over later?" Finn said, his eyes anywhere but where his brother and his boyfriend were, Kurt still sitting on Blaine's lower half as the shorter of the two remained lying down.

"Uh..." Blaine said, still trying to get his brain to catch up with the situation. "Y-Yeah."

"Awesome. I'll... see you guys later," he said quickly and spun on his heel, hightailing it out of there as fast as possible.

Kurt and Blaine sat there, still breathing heavily, as they watched the taller boy scurry away, if it was physically possible for a man of Finn's stature to "scurry." After Blaine had finally caught his breath, he sighed. "He must have some sort of radar or something. He walks in _way_ too much for it to be an accident."

Kurt giggled airily as Blaine shifted slightly and sat up, wrapping his arms around the senior's lithe hips loosely. "Well, its not our fault that we put on such a show. I'm just glad that he has Rachel to keep him occupied when I need her to." The countertenor cracked a toothy grin towards Blaine. "And he _still_ walks in on us as much as he does?" Kurt dissolved into a fit of giggles, Blaine joining him instantly, chuckling.

As soon as the two boys' laughter had died down, they were left in a comfortable and open silence. Blaine looked up into the face of his angel and was met with the blue-green crystalline gaze he loved so much sparkling with joy and love. He smiled lightly before lifting his head up and nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Kurt returned the affection eagerly but his eyes showed a subtle bewilderment as he continued to look into Blaine's eyes. "For what, sweetie?"

"For being there. For not getting mad because you know the real me. For keeping me sane," Blaine said, smiling again.

Kurt's face could've cracked from the mile-wide grin that split his porcelain face and replied: "Oh, please, honey, that's my job! I can't just let my musical boyfriend run around all hot and bothered! He could break out into a Top 40 song about how much life sucks and Gaga knows that's Rachel's thing." Kurt's smile turned softer and he continued. "But in all seriousness, you're welcome. I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Blaine's heart swelled and he tilted his head slightly to press his lips chastely against his boyfriend's. "I'm counting on that," Blaine said as they broke apart. "I'm gonna screw up a lot in life and I wouldn't want anyone but you with me to help clean up my messes."

Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tightly to him, his heart fluttering crazily as Blaine whispered a quiet, "I love you, baby," into his neck.

"I love you, too," he said, before leaning back and standing up, Blaine doing so as well. "Come on, we probably have to get home soon so we can get Finn's chat over with."

"Why do you want to get it over with so fast?" Blaine asked, grasping Kurt's hand as they walked out of the weight room.

Kurt grinned cheekily. "Because I have yet to see your display of physical prowess, don't I?"


End file.
